


Ложь и лилии

by Yozhik



Category: Vera Kamsha - Otbleski Eterny|Reflections of Eterna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ложь и лилии

Там, откуда он родом, подобное называют «ударом молнии» - и он всегда смеялся над этим, считал выдумкой, ерундой для детей.  
Но сейчас хрупкая девушка, словно сотканная из лунного света, стоит с букетом лилий у алтаря маленькой церкви за углом, и молодой дон Рокэ забывает, как дышать, и не слышит, как посмеиваются его приятели – вот уж воистину классическая «молния», нагляднее не сыскать; и она на секунду поднимает глаза и улыбается.  
Подойти к ней сейчас просто некультурно, и не у кого узнать, кто же она такая, даже имя не спросишь. И зря он надеется, что никто не заметит – после службы, в ближайшем же баре Марсель подмигивает дружески и обращается к старику-хозяину:  
– Видишь ли, отец, сегодня одна девушка в церкви поразила молнией моего друга.  
Старик с интересом косится на Рокэ, это в молодых парнях при оружии нет ничего примечательного, они каждый раз новые, а вот «молния» - это зрелище, которое пропустить нельзя. Рокэ мрачно косится на друга, а тот продолжает:  
– Такая хрупкая блондинка, похожа на ангела, лилию и героиню мюзикла одновременно.  
– Не знаю такой, – отрубает старик.  
Марсель жестом показывает – врёт; Рокэ пожимает плечами, сегодня его точно не хватит на дипломатические переговоры со всей, чтоб её, старомодной итальянской вежливостью.  
– К чёрту тебя с твоей молнией. Пошли отсюда!  
Девушка с лилиями стоит перед глазами как живая.

Пьяный музыкант выводит на саксофоне тоскливую импровизацию. Рокэ закрывает глаза – девушка с лилиями улыбается, отводит взгляд. Рокэ открывает глаза – и замирает. Девушка подносит к губам бокал. На ней чёрное платье; и брошь у горла – конечно же, лилия, и серебристые волосы убраны в сложную причёску. И она настоящая.  
И здесь и сейчас её можно взять за руку, потянуть на танцпол; снова ощутить странное чувство, желание никогда и никому её не отдавать.  
– Катарина, – говорит она за столиком, пока вокруг вьётся сигаретный дым, пока стонет и плачет саксофон. – Меня зовут Катарина.  
– Катари, – шепчет он, сжимая её тонкие пальцы. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. – Я искал тебя, – лжёт он. – Я не отпущу тебя.  
Сейчас ему всё равно, кто и что об этом подумает; ему не привыкать поступать по-своему, говорить «нет» людям, не принимающим отказов ни от кого; и сейчас он хочет Катарину, его девушку с лилиями, и плевать, кто может быть против, лишь бы согласна была она.

– Я гадкая, гадкая женщина, – шепчет Катарина, опуская голову ему на плечо в такси. Серебристые косы пахнут цветами, и это пьянит сильнее вина.  
– Всё равно, – отвечает он. – Я не люблю тебя.  
Она улыбается.  
Может быть, лгут они оба. Может быть, нет.


End file.
